Awoken
by xXCastielXx
Summary: This is based after the song Awoken by Woodentoaster. Light is trapped in the rainbow factory to a life a constant torturing. Can he escape and survive without being dragged to the back room?
1. Chapter 1- Newcomers

**This was based after the song Awoken by Wooden Toaster**

Chapter One- Newcomers:

I wake up in my cell from the rattles of the opening barred doors. The humidity and the constant noises of screams and machines all night. I can never escape them. Even when I dream- no wait. The nightmares I have. It's the same as when I awake. I don't know if I fallen asleep right now or if I'm awake.

We work in the rainbow factory. The rainbow factory is hidden underground away from the other ponies. Basically the rainbow factor creates rainbows by sucking out the colors from other ponies. When I was living above ground before I got here there has been stories about the rainbow factory about how wonderful it was. Every month a pony named Angle comes to a certain town and pick 3 ponies to come work in the rainbow factory. To get pick was a great honor. Everyone knew you wouldn't come back but they said that the ones who got picked would live in luxury and look down upon the heavens while making rainbows. I dreamed about working in the rainbow factory. I figured that if I worked here then people would honor me and not act like I don't exist anymore. Well the day came when she picked me and… I was so happy. I thought my existence actually meant something. But I guess I was wrong.

There is only one way out and it's heavily guarded. Usually no ones attempts to escape but if they do they always fail. We never know what happens to them but we always see where they go. The scientists are usually the ones who drag them into the back room. The only ones who's been back there are the higher ups from the workers. Workers never been back there, well excepted for the ones who try to escape, but the ones that get dragged back there never come out. Honestly the back room is more guarded then the entrance. And the guards… Well, they never change expression. It's like there hollow. They never sleep, eat, or talk. There like machines. All they do is follow orders from the warden.

The warden has a green and yellow mane with pale green fur. He always has an icy cold stare with a gin on his face.

I put on my lap coat covered with the blood of the poor souls who did nothing but walk this earth. I have no roommate but I prefer it that way. Most of the ones who worked here have lost their souls a long time ago. If we ever try to escape or stop one of the machines because you don't want to hurt any one, you'll become the next victim. As I walk out of my cell I realize that the alarm for newcomers has gone off. That poor soul. I don't know which is worse, the one who is getting tortured or the one who torching.

We all gather around the stairs leading to the entrance to see the new comer. As the door opens light pours into the darkness. We all shun our eyes from the sting of the sun. Its not that we don't want to see the sun, just the fact that we lived in darkness for so long. We watch the guards bring in 3 new workers. Two male and one female. All with terrified expressions all except for the female. Her eyes full of hatred. She had a black and purple mane with purple fur. As they come down the stairwell they got white lab coats already worn by the ones who tried to escaped. Shaking in fear one of the males ask, "W-what are these for?" The warden just simply grins with a cold stare and says, "Because it might get a little messy and well… We wouldn't want our workers to look unclean now would we?" The warden turns and walks up to Ripper, one of the warden's pets. He has a yellow main covered in blood with blue fur. He's pretty much like seconded in command. The warden gins and looks over the three and says, "Ripper, take these ponies to the machines and demonstrate for them." Ripper smirks and say's, "Of course. I was wonder when you would say so." As everyone was about to report back to there normal hellish lives the wardens turns to me and says, "Well well, Light. It looks like your going to get yourself a new roommate."

**(Tell me what you guys thought of this. If you liked it I'll upload chapter 2.)**


	2. Chapter 2- Roommates

**Chapter 2- Roommates: **

We only get fed twice a day. At 11 and 5. We all gather in the cafeteria and usually get served by the guards. The cafeteria doesn't look like a cafeteria though. Basically it just looks like the rest of the factory. The stuff we eat looks like grits but taste less, but right now I wasn't worried about food at the time. I was wondering which of the three would be my roommate and how long will they keep there sanity?

I sit down at my table alone from everyone else. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. No one really talks to each other. I mean, what would you say? Nice work slaughtering that pony back there. It looked like they were in great pain. Keep up the good work.

I suddenly realize someone was sitting across from me. I look up and find the girl with the black and purple mane. "Hey, you don't mind me sitting here with you do you? Everyone else just gave me evil stares and you look nice I guess." I gave back a quick response. "Yes! Um, that's fine." I was I little startled. I mean, I haven't had someone really speak to me in months other than the warden mentioning to me that I had a roommate. We sat in silence for a while.

"So, your name must be Light? I over heard the warden call you that." Staring down at my tasteless food I responded, "Um… Yah."

"My name is Raven… So, are we really going to spend the rest of our lives in this hellhole? I mean… Its like we died and went to hell."

"To tell you the truth, hell doesn't even compare to this place." We ate in silence till the alarm went off for us to get back to our machines. Before she left she got up she gave me a sad smile. "Um, thanks for letting me sit with you Light. In a place like this I don't think it's easy to come around people like you."

As the last alarm rang for us to return to our cells I was relieved the day was over but terrified of falling to sleep. Though, I was interested to see who my roommate would be. As I walked over to my cell I saw that my roommate wasn't there yet. I figured it would be one of the guys. Usually they would pare guys with guys and girls with girls but in a place like this I really don't know. As I sat on the bottom part of the bunk bed and thought of how many more ponies in the world will get tortured before the whole freakin population will go existed.

The ponies who get pick to get the color sucked out of them used to be just the ponies who where convicts or prisoners who had life sentences but now they are taking both convicts and ponies that don't have or think they have any use of their lives. For example, if you were jobless, homeless, or even gone into depression about how someone in your family died or someone you loved you would either go to the RFRC your self or get forced their. The RFRC a building were they tell you that you'll get counseling where their motto is "regain you life back and make the world a better place" (kind of like that circle thing were you all introduce your names and talk about you problems- you know). The RFRC is supposedly supposed to stand for "Rainbow Factory Regain Center" but it really stands for "Rainbow Factory Recycle Center" where they recycle the unneeded useless ponies who do nothing to help society.

I suddenly realize Ripper was staring at me though the bars of my cell. "Hey Light, long time no see." He said grinning. I got up startled to see him. "H-hi Ripper. Um, did I do something wrong?" I try to say as kindly as possible. Since he was in second command he could dice me into pieces whenever he felt like it. Plus I would be the first on his carving list. Some reason the warden likes me. I don't know why but Ripper isn't too happy about it. "Oh no! How could the wardens favorite do anything wrong. No, I just brought you your new roommate." Even while he was grinning I saw the hatred in his eyes. As he opened up my cell my roommate walked in. It was Raven. "Now you too behave now. We wouldn't want any consequences now would we?" As he closed the cell door and walked away out of sight Raven mumbled, "What an ass." My eyes grew big at her response. "Relax, he's out of sight. Plus, even if he did hear me I'll probably be the one to get in trouble. Oh! I call top bunk." She rushed over and dived on the top of the bunk nearly pulling it out of the wall from its hinges. "Hey, your that guy I sat across from at lunch earlier." "Um… Yah. Your Raven right?" "Yup. The one and only."

When I was about to respond back I glanced over through my cell and saw the two other newcomers in their cell together. One had a black mane and red fur with a chipped ear. The other had a dark blue mane with turquoise fur. The one with the black mane and red fur was sitting on the bottom bunk with sadness in his eyes while the other one was on the top bunk facing the wall quietly crying to himself.

"The one on the top bunk is Patrick." I looked behind me and found Raven standing a couple inches away from me facing toward the cell the two were in. "Honestly, I don't really feel sorry from him. Robed stores and shot a father with four kids. Now Derek I feel bad for. He came to the RFRC because of his girlfriend was missing for a year and he figured she was dead."

"Wait if they went to the RFRC shouldn't they have ended up getting the colors sucked out of them?" "That's what I thought but I guess they thought they had potential for this kind of thing." "Wait, how are you not on the floor bawling your eyes out? No offense but usually the females take it the hardest." "Light. I'm going to be trapped here for the rest of my life. I should be bawling my eyes out but what good would that do me? I mean that would just make it worse. Anytime I'm away from the machine I'm going to try and make the best out of it." As I tried to make sense of what she said she jumped back on the top bunk. We sat in silence for the rest of what time we had left until the part of the factory where all the cells where went pitch black.

You would think that the factory would be quite when people are asleep right? No, all you here are the weeping of ponies in their cells and the screams coming from the back room. As I lay in my bed I wonder to myself. Maybe Raven was right. Maybe I should accept it but… I would be no better than the Warden and Ripper. And would that make me no better than Raven too? And, how does she know so much about the RFRC? I mean it took me months to pull the information out of some of the workers who been here longer than me. No, maybe I'm just over thinking this because I'm worried about her as my roommate. But how did she know so much about Patrick and Derek?


End file.
